


Nothing from Something

by ArtemisRae



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly who was whose girlfriend was one of those things they were still sorting out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing from Something

**Author's Note:**

> A friend prompted me with Roy/Ed, and gambling. This is the crack that resulted.

* * *

Gambling: the only surefire way to get nothing from something.

* * *

Casinos, Ed had found, were bright, and loud, and, he'd decided in all honesty, kind of boring. _You give them your money. You lose your money. You give them more money. You get a little back. You give them that money and lose even more._ At least, he consoled himself, it looked like Roy was enjoying himself.

That was important to Ed, as much as he hated to admit it. Officially, they were here on business - they'd spent most of the day chatting up a lot of men in suits from Aurego - but unofficially - as in, the reason Roy had insisted that they visit Aurego instead of welcoming said ambassadors into Amestris' open arms - Aurego had an amazing nightlife, and among the most popular attractions were the casinos.

Still, Ed was beginning to suspect that Roy was having a little bit _too_ much fun – he was starting to get a little affectionate, something that was strictly Not Allowed between them, seeing as they were still working out whether they were just screwing around or if this was something real. That part was also an added bonus to their little trip south – a chance to spend some time alone away from their peers, because unraveling this attraction to each other was not going well with everyone from home breathing down their necks – and while Ed was vaguely confident things were going well, there were limits to what he was willing to endure for Roy's sake.

"I never took you for a dice man" Ed remarked offhandedly, standing with his back to the table. "I thought you'd go for something that needed a little more strategy. Dice seem risky. Hawkeye would be appalled at you being so reckless."

Roy shrugged, looking over his shoulder and smiling smugly at Ed before returning his attention to the table. "What can I say? It gives me insight into your thought process."

"Oh har har." Ed scowled and rolled his eyes. At least he was usually only gambling with his life. Roy was gambling with the state's money – which probably constituted gambling with his life, especially once Hawkeye got a hold of him.

It was this thrilling picture that put a tiny smile on his face, and he was admittedly lost in his little daydream when something drifted into his line of sight.

He blinked, bringing Roy's hand, holding a set of dice, into focus.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"Blow on the die Fullmetal." Roy ordered simply, and Ed's eyebrows shot all the way up into his hairline. Roy had the nerve to look surprised at Ed's reaction. "What? That seems to be the way for all the partners here. It's good luck, or something."

"You mean all the guys are having their _girlfriends_ do that!" Ed protested, indignant mostly because exactly who was whose girlfriend was one of those things they were still sorting out. Roy still played innocent, and Ed bared his teeth and hissed, "Let me put it this way: I am blowing exactly _one_ thing tonight. It is up to you whether or not it's these dice."

Roy looked at his hand, looked at Ed's face, and wisely decided to throw the die and take his chances.

* * *


End file.
